The Hogwarts Charm
by MorallyTwisted
Summary: Piper, Phoebe and Paige have a new innocent. a Hogwarts student. So they are sent to teach at hogwarts and save the girl. But what will they discover about this girl? will they stay at hogwarts? Which world of magic will they choose?
1. a Teacher, us?

Disclaimer: I Do not own Charmed or Harry Potter, nor any of there charaters. I do however own the charaters you do not recognize.  
  
Piper's and Leo's kids: Wyatt (8), Melinda (5) and Patty (nearly 2) Phoebe's Kid: Jordan (girl, 3) Paige's kid: Nick (6)  
  
Chapter One ~ Teaching witches/wizards  
  
Piper sighed as Wyatt and Nick argued, a daily event, about who got the last piece of toast. This was a typical morning for the Halliwell's.  
  
"Would you guys stop it?" Paige complained from the bench where she was drinking her coffee, Nick was her son, his father was unknown. Typical Paige.  
  
Melinda, a brown haired and blue eyed 5 year old, decided to settle the argument by sending the toast flying into the bin. Her powers were orbing and teleknisis. The other children that lived in the manor was 1 and 3 quarter year old, Patty, she was Piper's and Leo's youngest, And Jordan, Phoebe's and Cole's child, though Cole left before she was born.  
  
Anyway back to story: Patty waddled into the kitchen, dressed in pink overalls which weren't done up right. "Leo" Piper grumbled as she fixed Patty's overalls and put her in her chair and got her some food.  
  
Phoebe was upstairs, trying to get Jordan off the ceiling; (Jordan enjoyed her power of levitation) Finally she had succeed and joined the Halliwell/Matthews gang in the kitchen, holding Jordan.  
  
Leo orbs in, he had spent the whole night at a charges house and then had been called up to the Elders. Leo sat down at his chair and looked over at Phoebe, Paige (At bench) and Piper (at table) "You guys have a new innocent"  
  
Paige perked up when she heard the word 'innocent' "Is it a guy?" she asked eagerly.  
  
Leo shook his head and watched as Paige handed 20 bucks over to Piper. "You guys are making bets on your innocents now?" he asked in disgust.  
  
Piper shrugged "Gotta have some fun" and then continued to eat her breakfast while Leo filled them in.  
  
"It's a school girl, her name is Lily. She attends Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards. Appartently she is very powerful and has a destiny to fulfil. But there are a bunch of demons after her, it's your mission to-"  
  
He is cut of by Phoebe "Protect her blah blah blah etc. etc."  
  
Leo rolls his eyes and shakes his head "Nope you have you go to Hogwarts, undercover and hunt down the demons."  
  
"Under cover as what?" Paige asks, as she ruffles Nick's hair.  
  
"Teachers. Piper you will teach DADA (Defence against the dark arts) because you have the most experience in that. Phoebe you will teach about the magical animals (Not sure what that subject is called) and Paige you get to teach them about the magical world, it's a new subject they are starting"  
  
Piper looks up, clearly shocked. Paige looks like she is a energetic 4 year old that has been confined into indoors. And Phoebe just stared at him.  
  
"Teachers? Teachers?" Piper started.  
  
"The Magical World? That is ssooooo boring!" Paige complains.  
  
"What kind of animals?" Phoebe seemed the only one actually interested.  
  
Leo started to tell answer there questions. Finally he had convinced them to accept, not that they had a choice. 


	2. First day

Chapter Two ~ First Day  
  
The day had finally came, the day they went to Hogwarts. Phoebe was bouncing around madly, Piper was sitting on the lounge grumbling to herself and Paige was re-reading the BoS.  
  
They had been told that they were not allowed to use their powers unless fighting the demon and they had been filled in on the school's history.  
  
* * * *  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood up in the great hall, the hall felt silent. The new students had already been sorted and Dumbledore was meant to introduce the new teachers but they hadn't showed up yet.  
  
"As you all know we have three new teachers here this year, A new DADA teacher, A COMC (Care of Magical creatures) and a new subject, Magic over the world, MOW. Unfortunately our new teachers don't seem to be here yet" Dumbledore announced just before the doors opened and Piper, Phoebe and Paige walked in.  
  
"Ah, here they are. Your new DADA Teacher, Professor Halliwell, Your COMC teacher, Professor Halliwell and your MOW teacher, Professor Matthews"  
  
The students clapped but the noise died down when the food magically appeared at the table. Piper, (Who had Melinda and Patty with her) carried Patty and was holding Melinda's hand, lead Paige and Phoebe down towards the Staff Table. But Snape cut them off.  
  
Snape looked over the three sisters; Piper was wearing hip hugging jeans and a black top. Phoebe was wearing dark purple pants and a light blue top, which showed her belly. Paige was wearing a SHORT skirt and a Short top, which exposed her stomach.  
  
"We do not have a babysitting service her" Snape sneers at Piper.  
  
Piper rolls her eyes "So?"  
  
"So you can not bring your (cough) children here"  
  
"Look I was made to come to this damn school, really I don't wanna be here. But while we are here you may wanna know, I'm no push over now get out of my way before a blow you up"  
  
Snape laughed "I heard about you, you don't do magic anyway you're a muggle"  
  
"Really? Let me show you" Piper puts Patty down and sticks out her hand to blow up some kids goblet. Paige grabs her arm "Piper. Remember what you- know-who said? No magic"  
  
Snape sniggered and then looked at Paige. "This is a school, Matthews not a club"  
  
Just before Paige could reply, Patty had run off up to the Staff's table and was staring at Dumbledore.  
  
"Look at his beard, Mummy!" Patty stared at it in amazement.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "And who are you, young miss?"  
  
"Me Patty" Patty replied, proudly.  
  
Piper's, Phoebe's and Paige's attention turned to Patty. Dumbledore showed them to their seats, pardoned Piper for bringing the kids (saying it would be a pleasure having them there) and supplied them with food.  
  
* * * *  
  
Piper already hated Snape, she hadn't minded the other teachers, in fact she liked most of them but she hated Snape. She wasn't the only one, Paige had taken a dislike to him as well, but Phoebe seemed to try to keep the possibility of friendship open. 


	3. Piper's First Class

Chapter Three ~ Piper's first Class  
  
Piper trudged along the corridor, Melinda and Patty in tow. She turned into the classroom to see all her students were already there. She introduced herself and then introduced Melinda and Patty.  
  
Piper watched as the students took out their wands. "What the hell are those?" She asked.  
  
"Our wands, Professor" A girl answered, she had brown bushy hair.  
  
"Wands?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah we use them to do magic" Neville Longbottom answered.  
  
A few of the kids sniggered while Piper mumbled to herself something about killing Leo.  
  
"Right well take out your books. Does anyone know the powers of a Riven Demon?" Piper asked and looked over the class. No hands rose.  
  
"What's a demon Professor?" Neville asked, finally.  
  
"Oh my god. You don't know what a demon is? Ok this is going to be harder then I thought. Ok what are you taught in DADA?" Piper found it hard to believe that they did not know what a demon was.  
  
"Spells and stuff" Ron answered.  
  
The whole class stared at Piper. Who seemed to be having trouble taking that in. "Ok Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter come out here" Piper read the names of a list she had. Harry and Ron made their way up to the front of the room.  
  
"Harry do a simple spell on Ron and then vice versa" Piper ordered.  
  
Harry nodded and faced his wand at Ron "EXPELLARAMUS (SP?)" he yelled and Ron's wand few out of his hand and into Harry's. Harry handed the wand back and prepared himself for when Ron did his. Ron did a simple one that sent Harry flying back a few feet.  
  
Patty tugs on Piper's pants "Wummy, why dey wave wose?" she asked.  
  
Piper bent down to Patty "beats me" she whispers and then faces the class again. "Ok Pair up with someone and practice the spell Harry used ok?" The class nodded eagerly and paired up to practice the charm. 


	4. Paige's First Class

Chapter Four ~ Paige's class  
  
When Paige entered her classroom, some of the boys gapped at her. Paige spun around and watched them "Is there something wrong, boys?" she asked.  
  
The boys shook their head silently and took their seats.  
  
"So how about we get to know each other first? Eh, You there. You start" Paige sat on the edge of her desk as the 1st year student stood up.  
  
"My name's Jason Reid, I'm a pure blooded wizard. My Father does jobs for different jobs for Witches and Wizards all over the country, so I hardly see him. My Mum was killed by He-who-must-not-be-named" With that Jason sat down.  
  
"Er, who's he-who-must-not-be-named?" Paige asked, with a confused look on her face.  
  
Some of the kids gasped and started to murmur to their classmates. Until one boy stood up, "He-who-must-not-be-named is the most evil wizard in the world, he has killed thousands of people. But when he tried to curse Harry Potter, when Harry was a baby the curse backfired and hit him, leaving Harry with the famous scar" The kid sat down and watched as Paige took it in.  
  
"Why is he called he-who-must-not-be-named?" Paige asked.  
  
"Because he's name is feared by wizards and witches everywhere!" Jason answered.  
  
"Heck I've come up against worst," Paige said, which shocked all the 1st years that she was teaching.  
  
"Bull!" Jason yelled out.  
  
"As if!" Another kid shouted.  
  
"YOU'RE A GIRL HOW THE HELL COULD YOU HAVE BEATEN WORST?" a boy with sandy hair yelled from the back.  
  
That hit the spot with Paige. She searched the seats for the boy that said that. Then she spotted him. "Get up!" she said sternly. The boy stood, silently trembling. "So you think your braver them me huh?" The boy nodded  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Robert, Of slythern house"  
  
"Really. So let's test how brave you are. Come out here"  
  
Rob walked out the front and stood next to Paige.  
  
"What's he-who-must-not-be-named real name?" Paige asked.  
  
"The name is feared by everyone, I dare not say it" Rob replied.  
  
"So you're a wimp" Paige came to that conclusion.  
  
"No I just-"  
  
"Are to scared to say a name?"  
  
"It's not that simple"  
  
"Then make it Simple"  
  
"Fine his name is" he flinches and pauses "is Lord Voldemort" He flinched as he said the name.  
  
"Good, take your seat and pipe down" Paige walked out the front and got the students to read out a chapter The magic around you (the book they had for the subject). While they read, the children whispered to classmates about Paige's 'harsh' teaching methods. 


	5. Phoebe's First Class

Chapter Five ~ Phoebe's Class  
  
Phoebe had finally found her classroom; the 3rd year students were all packed inside waiting to see what their new COMC teacher had install for them.  
  
When Phoebe walked in, the noise died down. "Hello, as you should know I'm Professor Halliwell, but please call me Phoebe. Does anyone have any questions about this subject or me?"  
  
"Er, Professor - I mean Phoebe, are you related to the other Halliwell?" A lanky boy asked.  
  
"Yes, Piper and Paige are my sisters" Phoebe informed him and continued to answer other students, various questions.  
  
After all questions that been answered, Phoebe asked the students to tell her about their animals. She started with a tall boy named Mace.  
  
"I have a pet owl named Rover, He is kind of a idiot because he always gets lost. Once he even sent a letter to a wrong address" Mace informed the class then sat.  
  
"You have a owl? That is so cool" Phoebe smiled but frowned when she saw everyone looking at her strangely. "What?"  
  
"Do you know anything about magical creatures?" A girl with flaming red hair asked.  
  
Phoebe shrugged "a bit. You tell me about your pet" she pointed to Megan. (Who was Lily but I changed her name).  
  
"Er I have a pet owl as well named Opal, She is a barn owl. I also have a Grimmit"  
  
"A Grimmit?" Phoebe asked, quizzically.  
  
"Yeah a Grimmit, you know sort cat like animal that can fly and everything" Megan answered, staring at Phoebe.  
  
"Oh that's cool," Phoebe says, trying to cover up her dumbness.  
  
"So can you open your books to page 120. The chapter about Unicorns" Phoebe ordered and pointed to someone to read. 


	6. Murmurs

Chapter six ~ Murmurs  
  
All the students piled into the great hall, for dinner. There was one main topic they were discussing, The new teachers. Some of the students thought they were frauds, while others were spreading rumors about them.  
  
Piper, Phoebe and Paige made their wall into the hall, sitting at the staff table next to each other.  
  
"I think this school is a load of crap" Piper complained, after telling her sisters about her first class.  
  
"You think everything new is crap," Paige said, without looking up from her food. She received a push from Piper.  
  
"Well, I found out about some stupid 'all powerful' guy named Lord Voldemort" Paige informed them.  
  
"Better hope he don't pair up with the source then" Piper watched as Paige's eyes darted across the room towards a cute professor, which was around her name.  
  
"I liked it, though I think we all need to go to the library and catch up on the whole wizard act" Phoebe said, also watching Paige check out the teacher.  
  
"Are you young muggles having fun?" Snape sneered over their heads.  
  
"At least we are young" Paige retorted.  
  
"Look Muggle we do not need nor want you here. So why don't you pack up and leave?" Snape sneered at Paige.  
  
Snape loomed over Piper, who suddenly had an idea. She quickly pushed her chair out; it hit Snape knocking him over with a slight yelp from him. Piper stands and looks at Snape who was wrestling with his robes, trying to get up. "So sorry didn't know you were there" With that she stepped over him and started to walk down towards the door.  
  
Snape finally got himself free from his robes; he quickly spun around and raised his wand towards Piper's back. "Turn around, Halliwell" he sneered.  
  
Piper stopped and looked behind her, she was followed by the gazes of all the students. She slowly turned around to face Snape.  
  
"How dare you" Snape sneered, Dumbledore had left the room minutes earlier, along with the other teachers.  
  
"What can I say, I'm a dare - devil" Piper stared into Snape's cold eyes.  
  
Snape raised his wand at the same time as Piper raised her hands. "What are you going to do? Punch me?" Snape sneered.  
  
"Nope" Piper said simply and stared around the room, all these people. It was gonna take a lot out of her. She inhaled and froze the room. Smiling to herself she turned on her heel and walked out, letting the door swing behind her.  
  
When the room unfroze, they realized that Piper had had an escape plan. They started to murmur to their friends about her.  
  
"Where'd she go?" a 5th year asked.  
  
"She's in league with you-know-who I heard" A girl named Mary, From ravenclaw, whispered to her friends. They gasped and started to spread the rumor.  
  
Snape looked in disbelief in the space in front of him; he looked over his shoulder. "Matthews, Halliwell follow me now!"  
  
"We are not your students, Snape!" Paige spat.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes and walked out of the great hall, Paige and Phoebe followed whispering to each other about how much shit Piper would be in and how they were about to be interrogated.  
  
* * * *  
  
"What did your sister do?" Snape spat at Paige and Phoebe.  
  
They exchanged a glance then shrugged.  
  
"Mustn't be muggles huh, Phoebs?" Paige said to Phoebe, staring at her.  
  
Phoebe started to play Paige's game. "No funny bout that I do believe she's been saying that all along"  
  
"Mm. Now I do believe someone owes us a apology don't ya Phoebs?" Paige asked, completely ignoring Snape.  
  
"Yep I do believe so" Phoebe agreed.  
  
They exchanged a laugh then pushed past Snape, walking down the hall to the classrooms. 


	7. Rumors

Chapter seven ~ Rumors  
  
"I heard, Mary Blue saying that she is working with you-know-who, be careful Harry" Ron said as they walked down the corridor towards their next class, DADA.  
  
"But she's so nice and not that bad looking either" Harry answered, much to Hermione's surprise.  
  
"Ugh, Boys" she complained and started to pick up her pace to catch up with friends.  
  
"What about her sisters?"  
  
Ron shrugged in reply and continued to listen to Harry.  
  
"I mean, Professor Matthews is cute but her eyes aren't half as good as Professors Halliwell's" Harry rambled on.  
  
Ron tried to stop himself from laughing. "Yeah right mate. She's married with three kids. Kind of out of your league"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and listened as Ron started to talk about his holidays. He was surprised when Ron was cut of by a teacher.  
  
"Not talking about me, hey Harry?" Piper asked.  
  
"Er no sir. I mean Madam" Harry blushed.  
  
Piper smiled at him. Harry felt like he was melting under her gaze. "It's Piper, Harry, don't like people calling me Mrs. Halliwell" She walked off with a smile.  
  
* * * *  
  
DADA was surprisingly interesting for Harry and his friends; they got to cast spells on each other. But of course, William screwed it up by asking Piper if she knew Voldemort.  
  
"Nope" Piper answered "quiet frankly I don't care who the hell he is" That shocked the kids.  
  
"But Snape said-" William continued but was cut off by Piper.  
  
"And you believe anything that comes out of the idiot's mouth?" The classroom froze, not knowing what to say or do. They had never heard any professors rip off other professors.  
  
"Can you show us that trick then?" Justin asked.  
  
"Sure you mean this" she stopped as she froze the room. She walked to the back of the room and unfroze them.  
  
"Where'd she go?"  
  
"One?" Piper continued. All the kids spun around and cheered. Piper bowed.  
  
"Professor Halliwell? Don't you believe in Lord Voldemort?" Harry asked. When he said Lord Voldemort, a lot of the kids shivered.  
  
"Do you have proof that he is the most powerful guy in the world?" Piper asked, while she made her way up to her desk.  
  
Harry nodded and pushed his hair out of the way of his scar.  
  
"He gave you that scar?"  
  
"Yup" Harry smiled at Piper's expression.  
  
"Guess what? I've been up against worst and more dangerous"  
  
"Piper!" A sharp male voice said firmly from the door. She spun around to see Leo.  
  
"Awe my long lost Husband. Here for pleasure or work?"  
  
"Work" Leo replied walking over to her, grabbing her hand. He pulled her outside.  
  
"I thought I told you never to spill secrets about you being one third of the most powerful witches in the world!" Leo said sharply.  
  
"Chill man, I didn't do anything" Piper pulled away from Leo.  
  
"You used your freezing power to freeze practically everyone. What would've happened if Dumbledore walked in? He took you guys in, not knowing that you were undercover. Piper use your brain"  
  
"Tut, tut Undercover are we? Dumbledore not knowing? Freezing huh?" Snape sneered from the shadows.  
  
"Snape, keep your mouth shut" Piper ordered.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Cause if you don't I'll have to rid you of this world" Piper threatened, blowing up a nearby empty picture frame.  
  
Snape sneered.  
  
* * * *  
  
Snape told Dumbledore, everything he had heard. Of course Dumbledore did not believe him. 


	8. Mistakes

Chapter Eight ~ Mistakes  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down the corridor towards the Great Hall for breakfast. They opened the doors and walked in, chatting bout what they were going to do for the day.  
  
They took a seat and watched as thousands of owls flew down from the windows, carrying the morning post. Hedwig, Harry's owl, flew down to Harry carrying a letter in its beak. She dropped the letter in front of Harry before flying off. Harry opened the letter and read it:  
  
Dear Harry, Please meet me in my office, after breakfast. We have things that we need to discuss. Hannah  
  
Harry re-reads the letter to Hermione and Ron. Ron immediately had a disagreement. "You shouldn't go. The rumors may be true"  
  
"Yeah right, Ron. The only thing she has done is disappear once or twice" Harry objected.  
  
"I agree with Ron, Harry" Hermione announced.  
  
Harry stared at his friends.  
  
* * * *  
  
(End of Breakfast) The hall was full of chatter and laughter. But that all died down when a gust of wind blew the doors open. Many students rubbed their skin and waited for the wind to die down. There was only a short break before another gust of wind, blew the door open again, followed by a scream and someone being flung through the doors and land on their back, sliding along the cold concrete ground.  
  
"Ow!" Piper groaned as she rolled over, grabbing her head.  
  
"PIPER!" Paige yelled from the corridor, her voice was muffled from the closed door.  
  
"Coming" Piper answered. Her voice was weak. Her shoulder was slightly bleeding and her leg had a large cut down it.  
  
"Oh my!" Madam Promfrey (sp?) said as she rushed over to Piper and helped her up.  
  
Piper pushed Madam Promfrey off her and started to limp for the Door.  
  
"Please, Professor Halliwell, Let me check that" Promfrey begged.  
  
"No" Piper said sternly, brushing her off and continued limping towards the door.  
  
Thousands of eyes followed Piper, as she reached the door. "I beg you, Professor let Madam Promfrey fix you up" Dumbledore said, standing.  
  
"Yes it would be tragic if you died" Snape hissed at her from his seat.  
  
Piper spun around, looking at the other teachers. "I'll get my husband to fix me up"  
  
"Is he a doctor?" Promfrey asked.  
  
Piper smiled and nodded slowly "You could say that, but more like my guardian angel"  
  
A gasp escaped the student's mouths as the doors blew open and an energy ball whizzed towards Piper. Piper spins, just in time, and quickly ducks. Some students and the professors draw their wands. The energy ball sped down towards the great hall, towards Dumbledore. "DUCK!" Piper yelled just in time. Dumbledore ducked and the energy ball whizzed past his hair, slamming into the wall, making a hole.  
  
"LOOK AT THAT!" A student yelled.  
  
"Professor I can not let you leave with out help" Dumbledore order, slightly shaken up from the energy ball.  
  
"PIPER, TODAY WOULD BE NIIIICEEEEE" Paige yelled as she was hit by a low volt energy ball, still out of view from peering students.  
  
"Coming!" Piper yelled back then turned to Dumbledore "Really it's fine" Unfortunately she did not convince Dumbledore, he started to walk towards the door. Piper cut him off, standing in front of him. "I can't let you come"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Coz' that thing wont be any help" Piper said motioning towards the wand.  
  
A scream irrupted Piper's and Dumbledore staring contest. A scaly yellow fanged demon flew through the door, landing near the Staff Table. Paige and Phoebe quickly joined piper. "Knife!" Piper ordered and took a knife from Paige. She limped towards the demon and dug the dagger deep into its chest. The demon yelled before exploding in flames. Before the demon was vanquish the demon sent another energy ball towards Piper. Piper wasn't quick enough and upon impact, she was pushed backwards, flying towards the roof. She hit the top of the wall, where the roof and wall joined. Then fell back to the ground. Piper's vision blurred before she blacked out.  
  
* * * *  
  
Paige and Phoebe gapped as they watched their sister being flung around like a rag doll. "Piper! Ouch" Phoebe winced as she saw her older sister's body crumpled up in the corner. Paige had already started running towards Piper, she now had Phoebe hot on her heels.  
  
A Bunch of students, including Harry, Ron, Hermione and Megan gathered around their professor's body. All of them thought she was dead. "I guess your meetings cancelled" Fred, who had been told about Harry's meeting with Piper, whispered.  
  
Paige and Phoebe jumped over a table and pushed through the crowd. By the time they made it, Dumbledore was inspecting Piper with Promfrey. "I'm sorry Paige, Phoebe your sister is Dead" 


	9. Point of View

Chapter Nine ~ Points of view  
  
This is a little bit of what the students and Professors were thinking about Piper's fight and death. Just to make you go crazy with waiting NOTE - Ron's is during the fight  
  
Harry ~ I watched as my professor was killed. Murdered in cold blood. But then she was a murderer as well. She killed that guy. She's evil. She seemed so nice. Happy, Full of laughter and love. The possibility of evilness never pasted through my mind. But then many she was mad. Lots of crazy people seem happy, but deep down? Who Knows? But her madness or evilness has killed her. I watch as blood oozed from her shoulder, her stomach and her leg. Her other arm was bent in a weird angle. The sight was making me sick. I wonder what's going through Professor Halliwell's or Matthews minds?  
  
Paige ~ She can't be dead. She isn't dead. But she is. No Dammit Paige, don't think that way. She isn't dead. She's the strongest. The fighter. And she was right. If we didn't have to protect some stupid girl, Piper wouldn't be dead! It's so unfair. She was, no is, full of life and love. And now she is just not. But at least she went down fighting. The way she wanted to. And the kids had to see it. That's just sad. SCREW THIS INNOCENT. Let her die for all I care. Piper is more important. Wake up Piper, please.  
  
Ron ~ That Was so cool. How that guy conjured that ball thing. I wish I could do that. But what? Get out of the way Piper! It hit her! Ouch! Let's get a closer look. Ew. What the hell do you mean she's dead, Dumbledore? She can't be. That's disgusting.  
  
Phoebe ~ My oldest sister, Prue. My older sister, Piper. I'll be next. Why? Why do we all have to die? Gotta be Strong for Paige, Phoebs. Don't Cry. Oh crap too late. Dumbledore just said she was dead. No She can't be! Shit, she is.  
  
Dumbledore ~ She should have listened! If she had she wouldn't be dead. I should comfort Phoebe and Paige but what if they are also in league with Evil? I can't let the students be at risk. Phoebe and Paige are fired. One last glance proves the theory. She died after murdering someone. And she didn't care who saw. Phoebe and Paige will be on trail for being in league with you-know-who  
  
(A/N: gay I know. But ish trying to kill you with suspense. Will she live or die? Only time will tell) 


	10. Piper's Angel

Chapter ten ~ Piper's Angel  
  
Dumbledore's words hit Paige and Phoebe like freezing cold water. Phoebe started to cry while Paige shook her head "No" Paige whispered. She looked up at Dumbledore "Your Wrong"  
  
"He is not, Professor Matthews. Your sister is dead. There's nothing we can do about it" Prompfrey said.  
  
Paige and Phoebe exchanged a glance, then Paige looked at them "Then leave it up to Piper's Angel" Noticing the confused looks on all the students and professor's faces, Paige started to yell out "LEO. LEO. LEO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW"  
  
"Paige's it's too late" Phoebe whispered as she checked Piper's vital signs.  
  
"Never give up" Paige winked at her and continued to yell for Leo.  
  
Blood oozed from her shoulder, her stomach and her leg. Her face was deadly white.  
  
Suddenly orbs filled the room, around Piper and formed Leo. "Look, Paige is this important? I really need to." his voice trailed off as he saw the blood. Then he saw Piper. His mouth dropped. He fell to his knees. Instantly he put his hands over her wounds, but Paige stopped him.  
  
"Leo, wait" She said softly.  
  
"If I wait to long she'll die!" Leo said sternly.  
  
"She is already dead," Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
"No she isn't. It's just that, When she is healed she'll probably blow something up" Paige turned to the students and continued "If you'd just move out of the way. Leo heal her from here, so if she does try. You're her target"  
  
Leo grumbled something and waited for the students to obey. When they did he put his hands over Piper's wounds. His hands started to glow. The blood SLOWLY disappeared and Piper's wounds healed. As soon as she was completely healed, Piper woke with a start, sitting up and accidentally blowing up Leo.  
  
Children gasped as Piper blew up her husband, but Piper ignored them. Phoebe grabbed Piper into a bear hug, and they toppled back over. "Ouch, Phoebs! Already been healed once," Piper said, while she struggling to get Phoebe off her. Phoebe got the message and let Piper go. Piper rubbed her head, which she had hit on the stairs and watched as Leo was reformed.  
  
"That's really nice, Piper. Next time I'll leave you to die" He complained.  
  
Piper shrugged and looked at him innocently. Paige and Phoebe helped her up.  
  
"Piper, Paige, Phoebe we need to talk" Dumbledore said gently then walked out of the great hall, motioning for them to follow him.  
  
Paige shrugged and followed him. Piper however walked over to the pile of ashes from the demon and kicked them. She suddenly felt a rush of power as she walked out of the Hall.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Explain yourself" Dumbledore sat at his chair, Fawkes resting on his arm.  
  
"Well we fight evil, we vanquished evil. Piper get hurt, Leo heal Piper. Leo is Our angel" Phoebe tried to explain the easiest she could.  
  
"My angel" Piper corrected her and smiled.  
  
"I do believe you found out about the rumors? About Piper being evil?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Piper, Paige and Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Are they true?"  
  
"Nope" They answered immediately.  
  
Dumbledore looked at them for a while then excused them. 


	11. Evil doing

Chapter Eleven ~ Evil doing  
  
Piper, Paige and Phoebe took the rest of the day off. To travel to the manor and check the book. They found out the breed of demon was hired by the demons after Megan, which was the Riven and the Brean demons. But meanwhile at Hogwarts.  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry walked up to the portrait. "Endangered Muggles" he said to the picture and climbed inside. He took a seat near the fire. Ron and Hermione were arguing about homework.  
  
"Hey guys" Harry was exhausted after another hour of detention.  
  
"Hey Harry" They answered in unison.  
  
"What are you arguing about now?" he asked.  
  
"Homework" Ron answered, bitterly.  
  
Harry shrugged and picked up a book, and started to read. Ron looked over at Harry after staring at Hermione. "Who did you serve detention with this time?" He asked.  
  
"Halliwell"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Piper" Harry asked and looked up. Ron and Hermione were staring at him in disbelief. "What?"  
  
"You shouldn't be hanging out with her" Ron answered, immediately.  
  
"I wasn't hanging out, I was writing notes and why?"  
  
"She's evil" Hermione answered, pretty sure that she was right.  
  
"No she isn't"  
  
"She murdered someone!" Ron argued.  
  
"And he nearly murdered her!" Harry continued "It was in self defense"  
  
"Yeah right" Ron muttered and turned back to his homework.  
  
* * * *  
  
A hooded figure walked, briskly, down a corridor in Hogwarts. The figure turned a corner and stopped at a door. Checking that no one was watching, the figure opened the door and walked inside. Inside the room, a larger figure was standing, watching out the window. The smaller figure, clearly a female, looked over to her master. "Master" she breathed "What do you wish for me to do?" she asked.  
  
"Take out the enemy. Harry Potter and Megan Baker" The master answered, not looking up from his spot.  
  
"Yes master" She answered and walked out backwards, bowing.  
  
The Master stood there for five more minutes before disappearing down a secret passageway.  
  
Harry let out a breath of air. He sighed and turned to his friends Ron and Hermione. "Look's like Evil's dwelling in the castle again" They were under the invisibility cloak, in the same room that the master and female were in moments before.  
  
Ron nodded in agreement and they walked out of the room. 


	12. Love is in the air

Chapter twelve ~ Love is in the Air  
  
Phoebe was sitting at the end of the Staff table. Paige was sitting next to her and Piper was no where to be seen. "Hey Paige, do you think we should go after the king and queen of the demons?"  
  
Paige didn't answer; she was staring at an assistant teacher who was talking to Dumbledore. The assistant teacher, had light brown hair with wasn't short but wasn't long, blue eyes and a cute smile. Overall he reminded Paige of a surfer. She started to daydream about him when she was interrupted.  
  
"Paige? Paige? Yo earth to Paige" Phoebe looked over at Paige and then looked over to where, or should I say, WHO she was staring at. She smiled at Paige, who hadn't had much love in her life since Nick was born.  
  
"Huh? What? Yeah sure Phoebs whatever you say" Paige answered, not really paying attention. But she was snapped back to reality when she heard a cool voice over her.  
  
"Ah, Matthews I must warn you watch yourself. Many teachers and students think you are evil. And when it is proven you will be killed" Snape said coldly.  
  
"Really? And you know what? Watch yourself Snape, someone might come after you with shampoo" Another male's voice said, before Paige could answer. Paige and Phoebe looked up at the male. He was the one that Paige had been attracted to.  
  
"Hey, Professor Matthews is it?" The man asked, after Snape stalked off.  
  
"Paige" Paige answered, smiling.  
  
"Hey Paige, and Phoebe? Ok I'm Andrew. Andrew Moore" Andrew smiled back at Paige and shook both of their hands.  
  
Paige smiled at him, until Piper interrupted their silence. "Paige, Phoebe I need to talk to you. In private"  
  
Paige scowled at Piper and walked off.  
  
* * * *  
  
Once outside, Piper started to tell Paige/Phoebe the new things she had found out about the innocent. "She is one of the most powerful witches in the world. Our magical world, not this. Her true parents are unknown but the elders said she would one day help bring Goodness to victory. Paige? Paige Pay attention"  
  
Paige was staring past Piper at Andrew. She smiled to herself, but the smile was quickly rubbed off when she saw Piper's angry face.  
  
"Sorry" Paige said, and tried to pay attention to Piper, but she found it a little hard, considering Andrew was showing some new kids how to block a curse.  
  
* * * *  
  
Later that day, Paige was talking to some students in the corridor. She found out that she could relate to one girl's problem with her family. A sound distracted her and she looked up. To see Snape standing over Harry and Malfoy (sp?)  
  
She excused herself from the group and walked over to Snape. "What's going on, Snape?" She asked, trying to be nice and sweet.  
  
"Non of your business, Matthews" Snape spat and turned back to Harry.  
  
"Oh so you've decided that I'm not a Muggle huh?" Paige asked, distracting Snape once again.  
  
Snape grunted in reply. "Now Potter, Follow me. For this you'll get a detention"  
  
"What'd ya do Harry?" Paige asked.  
  
Harry answered, "Malfoy tried to curse me, so I blocked it with expellaramus"  
  
Paige looked at Snape "Then I think Malfoy should be on detention. Don't you Snape?"  
  
"You believe his cock and bull stories?" Snape hissed.  
  
Paige nodded. "If you put Harry on detention, I'll be forced to put Malfoy on it too. And take quiet a few points from slytherin"  
  
Snape grunted in reply, and let go of Harry's robes. He stalked off.  
  
"Thanks for that" Harry looked up at Paige.  
  
"No worries" Paige smiled at him and watched as he joined his friends.  
  
"That was very smart of you, Paige," A voice said from behind Paige.  
  
"Aw well. Snape plays a bit unfair don't you think, Andrew?" Paige asked as she turned around.  
  
"Look I was wondering if you'd go out with me to dinner at Diagon ally tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure" Paige answered. 


	13. Eliminating the Enemy, or Attempting

Chapter Thirteen ~ Eliminating the Enemy, or Attempting  
  
The same Female figure meets her master in the room of requirement that following night. "I see you have been trying to gain his trust" The master stated, once again not looking at the female.  
  
The female answered "Yes. It'll be easier"  
  
"When are you planning to attack?"  
  
"Tomorrow" the female hissed and walked out.  
  
* * * *  
  
The following night, Paige and Anthony had left the castle to go out on their date. Phoebe was in the library and Piper was in her office.  
  
The mystery women ran down the corridor, towards the griffindor common room. She whispered the password to the portrait and climbed in side. Once inside, she noticed that only a few students were there. She hid from their sight, and then she cast an invisibility spell over herself. Making her way for the boy's room. She pushed the door open and walked in. Seeing her target asleep in bed, she smiled to herself. She also noticed that no one else was in the room. "Perfect" she whispered and looked around the room, finding a perfect item to be bewitched to kill him. She found a few hard things and then saw a shield with the Hogwarts crest on it. She bewitched the shield, making two swords appear. She walked out from the room and towards the girl's room.  
  
Once in the girl's room, she saw that two other girls surrounded her target. She sighed to herself, and searched the room. She decided to wait for them to go to bed. She didn't have long to wait, because the girls were already tired. Smiling, she started to bewitch random objects in the room. She then left the room.  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry woke up with a start, his head throbbed. He searched his bedside table for his glasses. When finding them, he put them on and just in time as well. When his vision was clear, he saw a sword heading towards his head. He quickly crawled to the other side of the bed and watched as the sword hacked at his bed. He crawled off the bed and searched for this wand. He found it on his bedside table, the latest place the sword was hacking to pieces. He scrambled towards it but wasn't fast enough, the sword cut the wand in two. The sword faced him and zoomed towards him. Harry yelled for help as the sword cut deep into his shoulder. Thankfully, McGongoall was yelling at some students and heard his cry for help.  
  
She made her way up the stairs and into the boys dormitory; she quickly drew her wand and whispered some words. The sword fell to the floor then slowly disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
Sighing, she helped Harry up and took him to the nursing unit.  
  
* * * *  
  
Megan rolled over in bed, and yawned to herself. She stared at her alarm clock. It read 3:30 a.m. (Harry was attacked at 11) She slowly sat up in her bed and yawned again. She rubbed her eyes and reached over to her bedside table. Her hand fumbled along the objects on it, before she found what she was looking for. She picked up the photo album. She smiled at the still photo of her biological mother. She didn't know her name, though she knew that she lived somewhere in America. Her mother had given her up at birth, because her mother was a single 23-year-old that couldn't support a child without a father. Megan didn't really hate her mother but she sometimes felt like she didn't really care about Megan at all. As far as Megan knew, her mother thought her name was Lily. She looked back at the photo, but noticed something moving in the corner. She pushed the covers off and walked over there. She stared at the thing, before realizing what it was. A Snake. Megan looked over to her friends, Rachel and Nikki who were still sleeping. She tip toed over to her bedside table got her wand and tip toed back. She rose her wand towards to the snake and whispered something. Nothing happened. Except that the snake noticed she was there. It started to slither towards Megan. It slowly rose and faced her. It leaned in to bite her on the face. Megan quickly put her hands up to protect herself. The snake hissed loudly as Megan slowly put down her hands, staring at a ball that was formed at her hand. "What the?" She started in disbelief. The snake got ready to attack. She quickly threw the ball at the snake, not knowing what it'd do. The snake burst into flames. 


	14. Megan's Secret

Chapter fourteen ~ Megan's secret  
  
Dumbledore called a staff meeting. "Evil is in the castle again" he informed them. "Harry Potter and Megan Baker were attacked last night"  
  
In front him, was the whole staff. Piper, Phoebe and Paige were huddled together and Phoebe was telling them something. Paige had only got back from her date a hour or two ago and was still tired.  
  
"We need extra awareness and please do be careful" Dumbledore finished and excused the teachers.  
  
* * * *  
  
Piper, Phoebe and Paige made there way up to the griffindor common room. They told the portrait that they needed to check up on Megan and Harry. She agreed and let them in. Piper and Phoebe went up to Megan's room while Paige went to Harry's.  
  
"Megan?" Piper asked as she pushed the door open.  
  
"Yes, Professor" Megan said, looking up from a bunch of wrecked things in her room.  
  
"Are you ok?" Piper asked as she watched Phoebe walk over to the mess.  
  
Megan nodded and watched as Phoebe sorted through the mess, touching everything she could. "What are you doing?" Megan asked.  
  
"Oh my. Piper look at this" Phoebe said as she picked up the photo of Megan's mother. She stared at it and then showed it to Piper.  
  
"Megan. Who is that in the photo?" Piper asked, slightly scared of the answer.  
  
"My mother. I never. knew her. why?" Megan stared at Piper and Phoebe who went back to staring at the photo.  
  
"Hey guys whatcha looking at?" Paige asked as she walked in the door. She stood over them and stared at the photo. "Hey isn't that.?"  
  
Piper cut her off and looked at Megan "Prue" 


	15. Piper's fury

Chapter Fifteen ~ Piper's Fury  
  
Three pairs of eyes traveled up to Megan.  
  
"Who's Prue?" Megan asks, clearly confused.  
  
"This lady is Prudence Halliwell. Prue is our sister" Phoebe informed her, because Piper was just gapping at her.  
  
"So that means."  
  
"That we are your aunts" Paige finished and nodded.  
  
Piper dropped the photo. "No. No. Prue would tell us. No" She stuttered before turning on her heals and walking out.  
  
Megan stared at her aunts.  
  
* * * *  
  
Piper walked down the corridor, different kinds of thoughts and emotions running though her brain. NO! She wouldn't do that. She'd tell her brain screamed at her, but something in her heart was stopping her from believing it. Tears started to form in her eyes. She didn't notice someone calling out her name.  
  
"Piper!" Leo yelled from behind her.  
  
Piper didn't response; in fact she didn't hear him.  
  
"Piper! PIPER! Wait up" Leo started to jog up to her and grabbed her arm.  
  
Piper spun around, staring into Leo's eyes.  
  
Leo knew immediately that she knew. Unfortunately she saw it on his face.  
  
"You Knew didn't you?" Piper's voice was course from crying.  
  
Leo looked at her. He didn't say anything so Piper took it as a yes.  
  
"WHY IN GOD'S NAME DIDN'T YOU TELL ME. FREAKING HELL LEO" Piper yelled at him.  
  
"I couldn't Piper. I was told to not tell you. I'm sorry, Piper"  
  
"I THOUGHT. I Though we could trust each other"  
  
"We can Pipes, and we do"  
  
"I don't trust you" Piper says, bitterly.  
  
Leo looks down at his feet "Well, I'm sorry Piper. But you know the Elders"  
  
"Screw the damn Elders. How many more secrets are you keeping from me?" Piper asked.  
  
The students piled out into the corridor, after lunch. They watched Piper and Leo argue.  
  
"None" Leo answered.  
  
Piper smiled at him. "Really?" She takes a step towards him.  
  
"Really" He answered, also smiling. Her embraced her.  
  
Piper laid her head on his chest. Suddenly Leo disappeared in white and blue orbs. Piper stood there, her hands out facing where Leo's back is. "Your ear twitches when you lie" she says and turns around.  
  
Behind Piper, a demon is formed "Turn around Witch" he hisses. He had dark red eyes, and blood dripping fangs.  
  
Piper spins around and throws out her hand to blow him up. But instead is surprised when an energy ball is formed in her hand. The demon sees the energy ball, which instead of being blue was dark red which was a higher level energy ball, and shimmers out.  
  
Piper looks at the energy ball. She shakes her hand and watches as the energy ball follows her hand around. Leo stands up and stares at her.  
  
"What are you doing, Piper?" He asked, calmly.  
  
"I don't know. How the hell do I get rid of it?" Piper asked, clearly panicking.  
  
Phoebe and Paige walk down the stairs and see Piper and Leo standing in the middle of the students and the only professor, Snape. Then they see the energy ball. They squeeze their way through the swam of bodies.  
  
"Bad Piper. Get rid of the ball" Phoebe orders "extinguish it. NOW"  
  
"Piper, listen to her" Paige says. Scared for her sister.  
  
"I would but." She stops short, her eyes turn cold hard black.  
  
"Fight it Piper" Leo says.  
  
"I can't" Piper answers and blinks a few times which turns her eyes back.  
  
"Yes you can" Phoebe says, encouraging her. She takes a step towards Piper but Piper stops her.  
  
"Don't Phoebe. Stay Away from me"  
  
"Fight it, Piper!" Phoebe orders.  
  
Piper tries to fight it. She slowly starts to close her hand with makes the energy ball shrink but just before it goes out she flings her fingers out and makes it normal size. "Please Phoebe, stay away"  
  
Phoebe shakes her head and walks over to Piper. Piper shoots out her free hand, a blast of lightning hits Phoebe in the stomach and flings her backwards.  
  
The students turn to Phoebe who was knocked out. Paige turns to Piper.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Paige" Piper says before blinking out. 


	16. Prison

Chapter Sixteen ~ Prison  
  
Paige stood there, staring at were her sister had been moments before. She turned and noticed Phoebe was healed. "Book of Shadows" Paige whispered and walked over to Phoebs, She helped her up. "Let's go" Paige said and clutched Phoebe's hand.  
  
"You are not going anywhere" Snape's cold voice said from behind them. He walked in front of them, raising his wand. He whispered something and pointed his wand at Phoebe. Ropes wrapped themselves around her and held her still. Snape smiled.  
  
Paige sighed and held out her hands "Ropes!" she calls and the ropes orb to her hands. The ropes started to bind Paige's hands together, on Snape's command.  
  
Phoebe levitates and kicks Snape's wand out of his hand. Phoebe grabbed the wand.  
  
"Smart" Snape says and stares at the Charmed Sisters. "But Dumbledore will hear about your sister murdering someone else. And then nearly murdered many students. I'm doing this for your safety" Snape sneered.  
  
"What will I find out?" Dumbledore asks from the top of the stairs.  
  
"These (he looks over at Paige and Phoebe) witches have a evil sister. We saw it with our own eyes"  
  
Dumbledore nods "Me too. I'm sorry Paige; Phoebe but I have no choice. I shall have to send you to wizard prison"  
  
Paige and Phoebe stare at him and watch as two professor's tie their hands behind their backs.  
  
"You're making a big mistake!" Yelled Paige before being shoved out the door. 


	17. Megan Halliwell

Chapter seventeen ~ Megan Halliwell  
  
After taking Paige and Phoebe, Dumbledore turned to Leo. "I am sorry Leo" he motioned for the professors to get Leo. But they were to slow. Leo ran over to were Megan was and orbed out.  
  
* * * *  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Yelled Megan as Leo orbed them into the attic.  
  
"Saving you" Leo answered. "Stay here. I'll be back soon"  
  
Megan grunted in response and walked over to the Book of Shadows, after Leo orbed off. Megan flipped open the Book and started to read a page. She had read 5 pages before Leo had returned.  
  
"Megan, I need to take you somewhere," Leo said, as he walked over and orbed out with her.  
  
* * * *  
  
Megan stared at the place she was. It was pure white, but a few people floated along the cloud like ground. Heaven, she realized. Leo started to walk towards one of the angels. So she followed.  
  
"Prue, Megan is here" Leo whispered into her ear. Prue spun around and faced her daughter.  
  
"Megan" Prue said softly.  
  
"Mother" Megan breathed.  
  
"Megan, we must talk about your Aunt Piper" Prue walked over to Megan.  
  
"You see me the first time in 15 years and you want to talk about your sister?" Megan asks, slightly frustrated.  
  
"It is important. You need to help her; neither she nor my other sisters are evil. They are the most powerful group of witches out there. Without them, many people will be dead" Prue explained "Now, I am dead, if you didn't know this isn't heaven, it's a place were angels talk to whitelighters and the elders." She stopped and waited for Megan to react.  
  
Megan nodded slowly "Continue"  
  
"Your father, is still alive. He is a demon though. He may be able to help us. His name is Timmy Jacobs. You must contact him and find out what kind of demon is possessing Piper ok?"  
  
Megan nodded. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see Leo there. "We have to go, Bye Prue" Leo gave Prue a hug and walked over to Megan.  
  
Tears swelled up in Megan's eyes as she saw her mother for the * last * time.  
  
* * * *  
  
Leo and Megan were reformed in the manor's attic. Megan walked over to the couch. "She said something about getting in touch with Dad, he is a demon"  
  
Leo mutters "what is it with halliwell's and demons?"  
  
Megan ignores him and continues to think. "How do we find him?"  
  
"You can try sensing him. Just concentrate on your father"  
  
Megan does as Leo says. Soon she looks up "He is at his cave" Suddenly she disappears, shimmering out.  
  
"Ok so shimmering is one of her powers" Leo makes a mental note before following her.  
  
* * * *  
  
Megan re-appeared in the middle of an old dirty cave. She looked around in disgust. "Hello?" she called out.  
  
A guy, around 39 walked out from the shadows. He had dark brown hair (Like Megan's) and blue eyes.  
  
Megan stared at her father, and smiled at him.  
  
"Who are you?" Timmy asked.  
  
"Megan, Megan Halliwell" Megan answered.  
  
"I thought the charmed ones were Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige?"  
  
"Charmed ones? Anyway. I'm Prue's (Megan noticed Timmy thinking about his lost love, Prue) Daughter. I'm 15"  
  
"15, did you say?"  
  
Megan nodded.  
  
"And Prue's Child?"  
  
Megan nodded.  
  
"And you've come in hunt of your father?"  
  
Megan nodded again.  
  
"And you think I'm your father?" Tim asked.  
  
Megan answered "Yes"  
  
"Well then your right. But no offence I don't want anything to do with a Charmed one" Tim said, bitterly.  
  
"What are these charmed ones you keep talking about?"  
  
"The Charmed ones. Prue, Paige, Piper and Phoebe. Most powerful witches in the entire universe" Tim looked over at Megan.  
  
"Right, well Prue said that you could help me. Help me find out what demon possessed Piper" Megan told him.  
  
"NO Way!" 


	18. Why not?

Chapter Eighteen ~ Why not?  
  
Megan stared at her father. "Why not?" she asked.  
  
"Because then I'd be betraying my fellow demons, the source would have me killed"  
  
"I'll have you killed if you don't" a familiar female's voice said from behind Megan. They both looked at the source of the voice.  
  
Prue stood there, staring at her ex-boyfriend and her daughter.  
  
"Pr. Prue?" Tim stuttered.  
  
"That's right. What kind of demon is possessing Piper?' Prue asked.  
  
Tim shut his mouth and shook his head, "can't"  
  
"Can and Will" Prue answers.  
  
Prue flicks her wrists at Tim, sending him flying into a wall. Megan watched with fearful eyes.  
  
Tim slowly gets up. "I can't"  
  
Prue shrugs and flicks her wrists again, sending him backwards.  
  
"Fine!" Tim gave in after about 30 minutes of being tortured.  
  
"Who?" Prue asked.  
  
"The Maracin Demons, really evil blokes. There's no way to bring back your sister" With that Tim shimmered out.  
  
Prue looked over at Megan.  
  
"Are you going to stay here?" Megan blurred out.  
  
"No"  
  
Megan looked disappointed "Then when are you going back up"  
  
"When Piper is back, let's go" Prue embraced Megan and orbed out. (By the way, Prue has whitelighter and her old powers)  
  
* * * *  
  
At Hogwarts everyone was in a state of panic. All the students had been confined to their common rooms and the Teachers were stationed in different areas of the castle.  
  
Snape walked down his corridor, and walked straight into one of the Maracin demons. Snape quickly drew his wand and zapped the demon. The demon was instantly killed. Snape quickly ran down his corridor towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
* * * *  
  
Paige looked around her prison cell. The walls were dripping with slime and cobwebs hung off them. In the next cell was Phoebe, who was dreaming, not a very peaceful dream by the sound of it, thought Paige. Paige glanced up and down the corridor, staring at the creatures that floated around the cells. Sighing to herself, she lay down and fell to sleep.  
  
{Paige's dream}  
  
Paige ran down a corridor, fleeing from a large beast. She quickly turned the corner and ran into one of the creatures that took care of the prison. Paige screamed as the creature kissed her and sucked the life out of her body. Next thing Paige heard was a whisper of her name and banging on some rails. The banging got louder and the whisper became more urgent.  
  
Paige woke with a start, she was sweating badly. She quickly wiped her forehead and looked up at two figures. Prue and Megan looked back at her. "Come on Paige!" Whispered Prue.  
  
(I wouldn't have a clue if there were bars or not. But I'm making it that there is Coz they are a big threat)  
  
Prue flicked her hands and removed the bars, doing the same for Phoebe. Paige walked out, followed by Phoebe. "Ready?" Prue asked before orbing them all out. 


	19. Daily Prophet

Chapter nineteen ~ Daily Prophet  
  
Two witches have escaped from the askaban (SP?) prison today. Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews, two witches thought of being in league with he-who-must-not-be-named. Halliwell and Matthews were sent to the prison when their older sister, Piper Halliwell, endangered the life of many students and professors of Hogwarts. Both Halliwell's and Matthews are considered an extreme risk to anyone they come in contact with. Considering that Piper Halliwell attacked Harry Potter and Megan Baker. The women started to teach at Hogwarts early this year and have already done many things that everyone has been concerned about. For example, Piper Halliwell, who taught DADA, didn't know what a wand was. Matthews didn't have a clue who he-who-must-not-be-named was. (A trick) and Phoebe Halliwell had no idea about what Owls were used for. Professor Snape, the potion master at Hogwarts, talked to the Daily Prophet about the Halliwell's and Matthews. "Piper Halliwell had always been a risk to the students. She had a temper, which she took out on her husband and father of her children by blowing him up. Twice. ' Phoebe Halliwell seemed to have that innocence act going on, which fooled the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore and many students and Professors. ' Matthews had been out the night of the attack, which has led to suspicions on her whereabouts. As no one has come forward which her whereabouts on that night, we have come to the conclusion that she had been the one that had attacked" It has also been confirmed that their help, Leo Wyatt has kidnapped one of the students from Hogwarts. Megan Baker. Information on their whereabouts is critical. If you have any idea where Matthews or Halliwell is, please come forward. A Reward will be given. When they are found, which they will be, they will be terminated. By Kim Williams.  
  
"That's a load of Bull!" Paige complained as she read the daily prophet. "when I get my hands on Snape."  
  
Phoebe cut her off "We don't want to get in any more trouble, Paige"  
  
Paige grumbled in response, then crumbled up the paper, throwing it behind her shoulder.  
  
"Well we found out the demon" Prue said. The charmed ones and Megan were in the attic of the manor. Prue and Megan were checking the book while Paige and Phoebe grumbled and cursed random people.  
  
"We got to keep moving" announced Megan. "it's Dumbledore, he will find us. We got to find out when your sister will attack and some how find a way into the castle"  
  
"The front door?" Suggested Phoebe.  
  
"Dumbledore would have cast many spells to keep you guys out.  
  
"Great" grumbled Paige.  
  
"So we fight back with some of our own spells" Prue said, and started to scribble some things down on a pad. "Let's go" They all went over to Prue and orbed out.  
  
A/N: Yeah I finally remember to do one of theses. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. Lots of peoples are doing hogwarts crossovers now but still. By da way. PIPER IS MY FAVOURITE CHARATER. So yeah. Thanks all of you. 


	20. Life in the underworld

Chapter twenty ~ Life in the underworld  
  
Piper walked briskly down the dark gloomy hall towards the source's chamber. He had called on her to discuss her trying to eliminate Megan. Piper came to a door with two guards outside. One stopped her while he informed the source that Piper had arrived.  
  
"Piper" The source hissed at her. He spun around; he had a hood over his head so she could not see him.  
  
"Yes master?" Piper asked, bowing.  
  
"Come closer" He ordered.  
  
Piper obeyed.  
  
"My son, the future source has found your work and you very interesting" He paused. "He wished to meet you in person, to discuss ways on keeping you evil, so your measly sisters don't turn you back"  
  
"I have no sisters" Piper answered.  
  
"Good. Now he is through there"  
  
Piper nodded and walked through a wall, yes a solid wall. Cool power huh?  
  
* * * *  
  
"I have waited so long to meet you," The source's son, Damien said looking up at Piper.  
  
"As I have to" Piper answered, after being up from bowing.  
  
Damien looked at Piper "I have a idea in which to keep you evil, And it suits me too" He paused " you see Piper, Tomorrow I will be made source, and I will need a heir, old enough to rule the evil side to victory. And you need to stay evil and have your own heir, more powerful then those measly white-lighter/witch children of yours."  
  
"I have no children" Deep down Piper didn't want to bear Damien's child but her evil side was too strong. She gave in and walked over to Damien.  
  
* * * *  
  
A few days later, Damien had called Piper back to his chamber. Damien wanted to discuss eliminating Megan.  
  
"Megan has returned to Hogwarts, you must attack, tonight" Damien ordered.  
  
"Yes Master" Piper agreed.  
  
"You need not to called me Master, I am Damien to you and only you" Damien replied before dismissing her.  
  
* * * *  
  
Piper sunk to her knees in her chamber. She buried her head in her hands and cried. She had just been informed by a premonition-receiving demon, that she was to have Damien's child. A healthy and powerful son.  
  
From the corner, a demon observed this. He quietly shimmered out to Damien's Chamber.  
  
* * * *  
  
"She still feels love for her good sisters" The demon reported.  
  
"No worries, soon our son will take over her emotions" Damien answered.  
  
The demon nodded and shimmered out, knowing that Damien doubted Piper's evilness.  
  
* * * *  
  
Piper pulled herself together after an hour of crying. She had to prove herself. She wasn't a charmed one. She was a demon. A Powerful Demon. And she was bearing the child of the most powerful demon ever. Piper smiled to herself and shimmered out. 


	21. Breaking in

Chapter twenty Two ~ Breaking in  
  
Prue had sent Megan back to Hogwarts, as bait. The following night, Prue, Phoebe, Paige orbed outside of Hogwarts. Their pockets were full of spells and potions that may be needed. They were going to break in. (Prue can't get in coz the spell guarding them out was one with the sisters of Halliwell and Matthews)  
  
Prue breathed in deeply. "Ready?" she asked her baby sisters.  
  
"Ready" they replied in unison.  
  
"Right" Prue, Phoebe and Paige stand in front of the front door of Hogwarts.  
  
Together they read this spell:  
  
Sometimes there are barriers, This is one of these times, Let us be immune to their spells and rhymes, And let us get past this barrier.  
  
A white light surrounded them. When it faded out, Prue opened the door and walked inside.  
  
"It works!" she calls from inside.  
  
Phoebe and Paige followed.  
  
* * * *  
  
When they got inside, they realized the front hall was deserted so they started to walk up the stairs. They turned left, heading for the place where Phoebe's premonition had taken place.  
  
Prue was leading them, Phoebe in second and Paige taking up the rear. They turned around another corner. They stopped dead when they saw someone. Snape.  
  
"Ah, The Famous Matthews and Halliwell. And you have a friend, who is she?" Snape sneered raising his wand.  
  
"I'm Prue. Nice to meet you. Now get out of the way" Prue answered in a mocking tone.  
  
Snape shook his head and whispered something. His wand started to glow then a swarm of yellow light shot out of it, heading for Paige.  
  
Paige quickly got out of the way, the yellow light hit the wall. "Get out of the way" she ordered.  
  
"No" Snape said.  
  
"Fine. Do it by force. Prue" Phoebe made a gesture with her hands.  
  
Prue flicked her hands and flung Snape into the wall. They ran past him, but didn't stop running because they were late.  
  
While running down another corridor, they heard a noise in front of them, coming from an a-joining corridor. They slowed down and started to walk slowly, all ready for a attack.  
  
They were startled when Megan walked out into the light. "Prue!" she said in surprise.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I wanted to help you guys. In the premonition, Phoebe said Piper murdered a professor. I can't let that happen"  
  
"She murdered the professor trying to get to you!" Prue answered.  
  
"Prue let her come. We're late!" Paige said.  
  
With that they all took off in a run. 


	22. The battle

Chapter twenty three ~ The battle * * * *  
  
Prue, Phoebe and Paige got to the room just in time to see Piper dueling with a teacher.  
  
Piper sent the teacher flying into a wall. Piper noticed someone else in the room and looked over to the doorway. "Prue" she whispered, but soon the evil had returned. She looked back over to the teacher, who was squirming away from her. She walked over to the teacher and grabbed his collar. Piper lifted the teacher up with one hand. But Prue yelled something out.  
  
"Piper, Don't. Your better then this" Prue called out.  
  
Piper turned, dropping the teacher. She started to walk towards Prue. "So you came back to be killed again, huh?" Piper conjured an energy ball and threw it at Prue. Prue deflected the ball and sent it flying back towards Piper. It hit Piper in the stomach and sent her flying backwards.  
  
Piper gets up. "Marvas, Dy Frion Get down here now" she called. Three demons shimmered in next to Piper. "Take them out" she ordered and watched as Marvas took on Prue, Dy with Paige and Frion with Paige.  
  
Marvas started to throw punches and kicks at random places of Prue's body. Then he starts to throw energy balls at her. Prue deflected them with her power.  
  
Dy sent a bolt of lightning to Paige. Paige quickly rolled out of the way. Dy dodged a kick from Paige and blocked a punch. Dy sends Paige flying backwards into the wall and smiles as she conjures a energy ball.  
  
Frion and Phoebe, both having the power of levitation, both levitated. Phoebe tried to kick Frion, but missed. Frion blocked her next punch and returned the favor. Phoebe however did not block the punch and was punched. The force of the punch pushed her out of the sky. She landed with a thud.  
  
Snape pushed the door open and walked inside. He ducked random energy balls and raised his wand. He started towards Piper. He dodged Paige, who went flying into a pile of boxes nearby, dodged Frion's kick. And finally got to Piper. He started to curse her.  
  
Piper dodged Snape's curses. She managed to get up close to him. "Whatcha going to do Snapey?" she joked.  
  
Snape stared at Piper and whispered something, a blue blast of ice shot out of the tip of his wand and hit Piper in the stomach. The force of the hit threw Piper backwards. She landed with a thud. Piper looked down at her legs and bottom half of her stomach which where all frozen. Piper smiled to her then looked at Snape.  
  
"Nice trick" Piper opened her hand and formed a fireball. She put it near the ice and thawed it out. Piper smiled to herself once again and threw the fireball at Snape. Luckily for Snape, Phoebe had been knocked out of the air near him and thumped into him, knocking him out of the way. The fireball collided with Phoebe's right arm, burning it. Phoebe screamed in pain.  
  
Piper sighed and threw another at Snape. It hit his shoulder, slightly. Piper had been off aim because Prue had tackled her. Piper and Prue struggled around, until Piper managed to finally get Prue off her.  
  
Piper and Prue stood up, staring at each other. Piper stole a glance around the room. Her demons were beating Paige and Phoebe. Paige had a bloody nose and a gash in her leg. Phoebe had a burned shoulder, a gash in her stomach and a cut on her face. But they were still fighting. Occasionally helping each other. Piper looked back at Prue, and then behind her at Snape.  
  
"You saved my prey" Piper hissed, while bearing fang like teeth. "You'll pay for that" Piper swung around kicking Prue in the stomach. Prue was knocked back. Piper grabbed a dagger from her belt and kneeled over Prue. Piper raised the dagger, but was distracted by a scream from Dy who was being vanquished. Prue took this moment as a chance to kick the dagger out of Piper's arm. The dagger fell to the ground a few meters away. Prue rolled over on to Piper.  
  
"Fat chance" Prue said as she held Piper down.  
  
"Bite me" Piper replied before shimmering out from underneath her. Piper reappeared behind Snape.  
  
Piper looked over at Marvas and Frion "Leave" she ordered. Snape heard her voice and spun around, using a spell to throw her across the room. Piper hit the wall with a thud and fell helplessly to the ground. Frion and Marvas stayed and started to attack Prue and Phoebe.  
  
Paige and Snape blocked Piper from getting back. Piper looked up from where she was laying and eyed Snape and Paige. Piper sighed and slowly stood up. Pain rippled through her body. Piper stumbled a bit but steadied her self. She shimmered out of Paige and Snape's block. She had shimmered out to the other side of the room. She looked at Frion and Marvas who were fighting. "Prue!" she coughed and formed an energy ball.  
  
Prue spun around and saw the energy ball. She quickly dived out of the way.  
  
Piper released the energy ball. It hit Frion on the shoulder. He spun around, immune to energy balls. Piper formed another and flung it at Frion. She continued doing this really fast. Prue, Paige and Snape (Phoebe was still fighting) watched as Piper formed and released the energy balls. To them, Piper looked like one of those tennis ball machines but only with deadly energy balls.  
  
Frion returned her gesture and threw one at her. Piper shimmered out, seconds before impact. Piper re appeared behind Frion. He spun around and Piper flicked her hands, sending him sliding along the ground.  
  
Piper looks around the room, searching for something to vanquish him with. Her eyes spotted a potion vial. She slides over to it and picks it up. Piper throws the potion vial at Frion. Upon impact, Frion exploded. Dust fell to the floor.  
  
Marvas watched as Piper vanquished Frion. He shimmered in behind Piper and drew a knife from his belt. He grabbed Piper's arms and put the knife to her throat. Everyone watched as Marvas started to cut her throat. When he removed the blade, the cut healed. Marvas stared at Piper, accidentally letting go of her hands. Piper spun around and pushed him over. Marvas drops the blade. Piper picks it up and digs it into Marvas. Marvas screams as he explodes.  
  
Piper turns around, facing Phoebe, Paige, Prue, Snape and Megan. Piper's eyes fall on Megan and then her eyes turn a cold black. She conjures an energy ball and throws it at her. Megan throws up her hands, to cover herself but ends up deflecting the energy ball.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Paige yells, surprised by Piper going from good back to evil.  
  
Piper looked towards Paige, staring at her. Her eyes flashed flaming red and a voice started to speak in her head. She is the easiest to kill, Piper. Take her out. The voice told her. Piper was too weak to fight; she raised the dagger and started towards Paige. Piper throws a low volt energy ball at Paige, which knocked her over. She kneels down near Paige and raises the dagger over Paige's chest. She thrusts the dagger down towards Paige. Her eyes flicker, turning back to the brown they usually are for a second or two. She stabs Paige in the shoulder, because she couldn't stop the evil inside her. Paige screams in pain, Prue and Phoebe look over from where they were trying to make Snape wake up (who had fainted). Prue gets up and runs towards Piper. She tries to tackle her, but Piper sends Prue flying in the other direction. Piper eyes turn cold again she raises the dagger and thrusts it down, seconds before impact Piper turns the dagger and stabs it into her own stomach.  
  
A shadow like thing emerged from Piper; it screamed as it was burning. It exploded as Piper fell onto the cold ground.  
  
(Once again I finish a chapter with Piper's death. Stay tuned)  
  
(By the way, if you didn't get that chapter. Piper's good self was fighting her bad self. So when her eyes were cold black she was evil when no she was good) 


	23. Self healing

Chapter twenty four ~ Self healing  
  
Prue, Phoebe, Megan, Paige (still moaning in pain) and Snape watched as Piper killed her self. Phoebe scrambled over to Piper's body and checked for vital signs. Finding none, she sighed and shook her head and Paige and Prue. Tears swelled up in the sister's eyes.  
  
"Is she dead?" Megan asked, weakly.  
  
Phoebe nodded in Megan's direction.  
  
"Good" Snape said bluntly.  
  
"What?" Paige turned her head around and stared at Snape.  
  
"She's dead, that's good. Now for you two" Snape was cut of by Leo orbing in.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Leo asked.  
  
Phoebe nodded towards Piper's body.  
  
Leo immediately sat near Piper and put his hands over her wound. Just as his hands started to glow, Snape tackled him.  
  
"What the hell are you playing at?" Snape asked as they rolled around the floor, struggling with which other.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, man! Get off me!" Leo pushed Snape off him. But Snape was persist and grabbed Leo's collar.  
  
"You can't heal her, she's freaking evil" Snape hissed.  
  
"Not no more!" was Leo's response.  
  
Leo and Snape struggled around, throwing punches at each other.  
  
Near Piper's body the blood started to clear up. Soon Piper's cut had been healed. Piper groaned as she woke up and rolled over.  
  
Phoebe looked at Piper, who was sort of sitting up. "Piper!" she said excitedly and hugged her.  
  
Piper rubbed her head; her eyes were the normal chocolate brown colour. "What are Leo and Snape doing?" Piper asked as she watched Leo and Snape fight.  
  
Phoebe explained what had happened then watched as Piper slowly stood up, feeling a little dizzy.  
  
Piper stumbled as she walked over to Leo and Snape. "Ugh, boys" she made herself noticed.  
  
"What the-?" Snape said but stopped when Leo pushed him off. Leo got up.  
  
"What happened?" Leo asked, after giving Piper a hug.  
  
"Beats the hell out of me!" Piper answered, blinking.  
  
"How did you get healed?" Leo asked, suspiciously.  
  
" I don't know" Piper lied. "Isn't it more important that I am healed then how I was healed?"  
  
Leo shrugged and nodded.  
  
"What are we going to do with Snape?" Paige asked as she joined Piper and Leo.  
  
"Memory charm?" suggested Phoebe.  
  
"Ok.  
  
The last two hours did not take place, Return Snape to his previous state." Prue said, as bad as the spell was it worked. Snape disappeared back to his corridor with no memory of what happened.  
  
"And now what do we do?" Paige asked.  
  
"Good question" replied Piper.  
  
* * * *  
  
From a secret hiding place, Harry, Ron and Hermione watched that take place.  
  
"What do we do?" Ron whispered.  
  
"Study for exams. And leave it alone. Unless you want to be fried" Hermione whispered back.  
  
Harry nodded and put the invisibility cloak over himself and his friends.  
* * * *  
  
That night, Prue was sent back to heaven. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo fled the school to a safe house on the other side of the forbidden forest. They were meet their by their children.  
  
* * * *  
  
The following day, Hermione walked briskly down a corridor. She had tons of homework to do and was planning to go to the library. Ron and Harry were already in there and had been for quiet a long time.  
  
Hermione entered the library, finding a spare seat near Harry and Ron. "Whats up?" she asked as she sat down, spreading her books and parchment around her.  
  
"Have you found out any more about the professors?" Ron asked.  
  
"We are not getting into this Ron" Hermione answered. She stood up and walked over to a shelf of books and started searching them.  
  
Hermione picked up a book labeled famous witches and Wizards, for History she had to write an essay on a famous Witch or wizard, alive or dead. She flicked the book open and started to read the first page. "Hmm, Charmed ones. Never heard of them" She muttered to herself as she flipped the pages over till she came to page 130.  
  
" Charmed Ones.  
  
The charmed ones are three powerful witches that devoted their life to fighting demons and saving muggles. Demons are evil creatures that kill muggles and witches. For full details read ' The Evil World Around us'? When Melinda Warren was burnt at the stake she yelled out a prophecy. The prophecy was that one-day, The warren line would produce three women, more powerful then anyone can imagine. The women will be called the Charmed ones. The charmed ones would lead the good side to victory with the power of three. The three originals charmed ones were Prudence Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell and Piper Halliwell. Except Prudence Halliwell died in a battle with a demon named Shax. With her death, the power of three had died to. But it was remade when The Halliwell's half sister, Paige Matthews was found by Piper Halliwell."  
  
Hermione re-read the page to herself. She flicked over the page and saw a picture of the charmed ones. The picture of Paige, Piper, Phoebe stared at Hermione.  
  
Hermione quickly ran over to Harry and Ron, she dropped the book on top of Harry's potion essay and told them to read the page.  
  
When Harry and Ron finished reading it they stared at Hermione. "This means- "  
  
"That the professors are the most powerful witches of this time" Hermione finished. 


	24. Truth Relieved

Chapter Twenty Five ~ Truth relieved  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione talked about the charmed ones.  
  
"So what do we do?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry and Hermione shrugged.  
  
"What cha reading, weasel?" Draco Malfoy's cold voice asked.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you" Ron answered and then muttered under his breath "you loser"  
  
Malfoy smirked at him as he grabbed the book. "Oh, Weasel's reading about famous wizards, huh? I always knew you were ill informed"  
  
"Zip it Malfoy" Hermione stared at him.  
  
"What cha gonna do about it mudblood?" Malfoy asked.  
  
Ron whips out his wand "Don't you dare say that again" he warned.  
  
"Oh look Weasel's sticking up for his girl friend" Malfoy teased.  
  
Ron muttered something and packed up his things, grabbed his book off Malfoy and walked off with Harry and Hermione.  
  
Malfoy smirked as he watched Ron, Harry and Hermione walk off. He looked down at the ground where a piece of paper caught his eye. He bends down and picks it up. It's a page out of Famous Witches and Wizards. On it is the picture of Piper, Paige and Phoebe. He turns it over and reads it. Malfoy smiles to himself.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Where is it?" Hermione asked as she walked down to the common room where Harry and Ron where.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, looking up from his book.  
  
"The page, about the charmed ones. It's missing" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Malfoy" Ron answers, looking up from writing his essay.  
  
"Why would Malfoy take it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because he probably thought we were trying to keep it secret or sumthing" Ron said.  
  
* * * *  
  
The next day, while walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Harry noticed a familiar sign on pined up on the wall. He walks over to it. It's a poster with the picture of the charmed ones and the information underneath.  
  
Harry rushed of to the great hall to talk to Hermione and Ron.  
  
* * * *  
  
"You Failed" An elder told the charmed ones.  
  
"We protected Megan didn't we?" Paige shot back. Two elders had come down to tell off them and none of them were in a good mood.  
  
"No, you got yourself in a load of trouble, especially you Piper. The demons are still out there and You've been exposed" Elder #2 said.  
  
"Exposed?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"The hogwarts students and teachers have found out about the charmed ones" Elder #1 explained.  
  
"And this is bad because?" Piper questioned. The Elder's merely looked at her.  
  
"You'll found out" Elder #2 said before they both orbed out.  
  
* * * *  
  
The main topic on the discussion list for the students was the charmed ones. The teachers had found out. Snape wasn't a happy chap.  
  
Harry leaned closer to Ron and Hermione "Look at Snape" he whispered. They all glanced over to Snape, who had just found out. His face was pale and his eyes were wide.  
  
Suddenly the Hall doors opened and three people walked through. Everyone reckonised them as the Charmed ones.  
  
"Alright who blabbed?" Piper asked, when the noise stopped.  
  
"Piper remember what we said about being calm?" Phoebe asked, surprised by her older sister's tone.  
  
"I'm calm. Do you realize how long we are going to have the elders on our case?" Piper asked. Phoebe shrugged, getting Piper's point.  
  
"So who blabbed?" Piper asked again, making her way down towards the Staff table. When she got there she stared at Snape. "Not so brave are we now?" she teased.  
  
Snape stared back at her.  
  
"Alright," Piper started still staring at Snape. "Eh, Megan let's go" Megan stood up and followed Piper as she walked back to the doors.  
  
"I can not let you take one of the students, Piper" Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"Oh, ok. You can't let us take her. First of all she isn't just one of the students to us. She's our niece; Second of all you wanna protect her. Be my guest. If you fail I'll make sure to tell the demons to come and kill you. OK? Let's go" Piper said quickly.  
  
Piper turned, putting her arm over Megan's shoulder. She walked out quickly, leaving everyone looking after her shocked. 


	25. Demons

Chapter twenty - six ~ Demons  
  
When she got out of the Great hall, the source and a few of his hit men greeted her. She glanced over to Paige and Phoebe who had been thrown against a wall. One of the hit men forms an energy ball and pegs it at Megan and Piper. Piper throws out her hands and blows it up. It sends out waves of energy, which knock over Megan and Piper. Piper slowly gets up, helping Megan up as she does so.  
  
Piper attempts to blow up the demon. The force of the blast sends the demon flying backwards into his fellow demons. The source (a.k.a. Damien) steps out from behind the demons. Piper straightens up and stares at the source. The source stares back. Behind his back, he forms a red/yellow colored energy ball. He quickly throws it at Megan. Piper tackles Megan to the ground, missing the energy ball by millimeters.  
  
"Smart, Piper" Damien hissed. "Tell me, have you taken a-"  
  
Damien was cut off by Phoebe who kicked him in the back, making him tumble over. Piper helps Megan up "What powers do you have?" she asked.  
  
Megan shrugged in reply.  
  
Piper and Megan quickly ducked out of the way of an energy ball, which whizzed past them and hit the wall.  
  
"Do something!" Piper called out to Paige and Phoebe, while she was ducking energy balls with Megan.  
  
"Can't, busy!" Paige yelled out in return. Paige orbed one of the demons out of a window.  
  
Phoebe grunted in reply as she ducked a demon's punch. "Need help. From Dumbledore" Phoebe called out between punches and kicks.  
  
"No this is our battle." Piper replied as she froze another energy ball.  
  
"Don't be. So. Stubborn" Replied Paige.  
  
"It's the Halliwell trade" Piper called out as she ducked another energy ball.  
  
Paige didn't reply because she was hit by one of the energy balls. Fortunately it was low voltage and only sent her flying into a wall.  
  
Damien (Source) formed an energy ball and threw it at Megan, because Piper had left her alone to go check on Paige. Megan yelled and disappeared. She re-appeared after the energy ball hit the wall behind her. "Demon!" exclaimed Damien (source).  
  
Piper scrambled up from near Paige and pushed Megan out of the way of an energy ball. She watched as Megan formed her own energy ball and pegged it at Damien. Damien was flung backwards from the force. Piper stares at Megan "Cool power" she says before ducking another energy ball.  
  
Energy balls flew all over the entrance hall; the walls had bits of rock falling off them because energy balls hit them so much. Piper, Phoebe, Paige would occasionally help each other, Megan would occasionally shimmer out or form a energy ball and throw it at Damien (source) or one of the other demons. But no demons had been vanquished but Paige, Piper, Phoebe and Megan were covered in cuts, burns and other sores.  
  
"Piper, get over you and ask for help" Paige yelled as she kicked a demon in the stomach.  
  
"No. They wouldn't have a clue what a demon is!" Piper replied.  
  
"You'd be surprised," Megan said as she threw an energy ball at a demon.  
  
"No I wouldn't" Piper said stubbornly.  
  
Piper threw out her hands to freeze a demon, not only did he freeze but he turned to ice, literally freezing. Piper straightens up and stared at the demon. "Oh well" she said and ran at the demon, kicking him which shattered him.  
  
Meanwhile, Phoebe was trying to duck many punches and kicks by one demon. She shot out her hand to block a punch when a bolt of electricity flew from the palm of her hand. It hit the demon's arm and turned his arm to dust. Phoebe did it again, this time turning the demon to dust completely.  
  
Piper and Phoebe run over to Paige, who was fighting the last demon. Piper turned the demon to ice at the same time Phoebe shot him with the electricity. As the demon shattered, Phoebe and Piper started to breathe heavily.  
  
"Thanks" Paige looked at her sisters, who both straightened up and were staring at Damien (source).  
  
"Think it's over, huh? Guess again" Damien (source) opened his hand and raised it, in the direction of the shattered demon parts and demon dust. The demons were slowly reformed, angrier and meaner then ever. 


	26. Acceptance

Chapter twenty - seven ~ Acceptance  
  
One of the demons's flings Piper over to a wall. She hits it with a thud and slides down the wall, groaning in pain. She blinks a few times, her vision getting blurry. She could just make out that the demon was walking to wards her again, hands outstretched.  
  
Screams of pain, groans and moans filled the air as the charmed ones and Megan were thrown around the room. Unable to stop the demons, Piper scrambled away from one and towards the Great hall. She pulled herself up by the door handle and limped inside.  
  
* * * *  
  
Dumbledore looked up from his breakfast as Piper limped in.  
  
"We could really use some help right now" Piper struggled to say. "These demons are kicking our ass"  
  
Dumbledore immediately got up, followed by Snape and Andrew. They drew their wands and walked up to Piper and followed her outside, leaving the other teachers to take care of the students.  
  
When Dumbledore, Snape and Andrew got out there, they had to duck an energy ball.  
  
"Ok basically, bad guys" Piper pointed out the three demons "Really bad guy" She pointed to Damien "Those kill you and yeah" Piper explained.  
  
Paige had been knocked out; she lay in a pool of blood with a demon looming over her. As soon as this sight meat Andrew's eyes, he raised his wand and yelled something, which sent the demon flying backwards. The demon hit the cold stone wall with a thud. Piper raised her hands and blew up the demon. She glanced over to Damien, who was trying to bring the demon back. She runs up to him and tackles him.  
  
Damien frees himself from piper and stands up. Piper stands up with him, looking at him directly in the eye. Damien forms an energy ball and holds it over Piper. Piper doesn't take her eyes off Damien. "Ready to die?" Damien smirks.  
  
"Kill me and you kill your son. And a chance to Have another an all- powerful Charmed one/demon isn't gonna come up any time soon" Piper retorted.  
  
Damien lowered his hand and closed it, making the energy ball disappear. "Join me Piper, let our son rule the world. Being good isn't going to give you that option"  
  
"Never" Piper whispered before attempting to blow him up. Of course, it just sent him flying backwards. Piper was surprised when a demon came up behind her and put a knife to her throat. Phoebe, Paige and the other wizards stopped and stared.  
  
"Move and your sister is no more" he commanded.  
  
"Vanquish him, Phoebe" Piper ordered. The demon put the dagger closer to her neck and watched the witches and wizards.  
  
Suddenly Snape raised his wand and yelled something at the demon. The demon blew up and dropped the dagger. Piper bent down, grabbed the dagger and twisted around. She raised the dagger and dug it deep into Damien's skin. Damien yelled in pain and shimmered out, after saying to Piper "I'll be back for him"  
  
Dumbledore took care of the last demon. Piper sat down near Megan, Phoebe and Paige. Piper brushed the dirt off her pants. "Do you think they'll bill us for the damage?" Piper joked as she pushed her hair behind her ears.  
  
"If they are, you two are paying" Paige joked back.  
  
"And that would be because we have decent jobs, huh?" Phoebe teased and received a shove from Paige in reply.  
  
"Thanks for that Snape" Piper said as she got up. "You're not so bad after all"  
  
Snape smiled (if he can) at Piper, who was staring at the damage caused to the walls by the energy balls.  
  
Suddenly white and blue orbs filled the room and made the form of Leo. "Hey Piper" he said as he kissed her head. "Here" Leo healed Piper's injuries and then Paige's and Phoebe's.  
  
"Place needs re-decorating, anyway" Dumbledore said gently then lead everyone in to the Great Hall. 


	27. Wrong Place to Orb

Chapter Twenty - eight ~ Wrong place to orb  
  
The following night, Piper, Paige, Phoebe was huddled up together in front of a fireplace in Piper's room. They were talking about anything and everything and drinking hot chocolates.  
  
"So anyway, Andrew asked me on another date" Paige informed her sisters.  
  
"OOOO Paige has got herself a boyfriend" Phoebe chanted.  
  
Paige grinned at Piper and gave Phoebe a hard shove. Phoebe spilt hot chocolate over her PJs. She glared at Paige and walked out of the room to clean up.  
  
"Sorry to break up the sisterly bonding" a cold voice said from behind their chairs.  
  
Piper looked up and saw Damien standing there. He forms energy ball and throws it at them. Just as he does, however, Nick orbs in. "Hey Mum"  
  
"NICK GET DOWN," Paige yells, but it's too late. The energy ball hits Nick, instantly killing him.  
  
Paige jumps up from her chair and rushes for to Nick's lifeless body. Paige feels for a pulse. When she finds none she burst's into tears.  
  
Piper jumps up and watches as Damien shimmers out then looks down at Nick. "Paige?"  
  
Paige looks up at her with teary eyes "he's gone". She stands up and hugs Piper.  
  
Phoebe walks in. "Hey guys, I'm back what's up?" Phoebe didn't need telling, immediately after she spoke she saw Nick's lifeless body.  
  
"Oh my, is he?" Phoebe asks, dreading the answer.  
  
Paige looked up from hugging Piper, and nodded at Phoebe.  
  
"Oh Honey" Phoebe rushes over to her sisters and they all hug.  
  
* * * *  
  
The word spread fast about Nick's death, Paige got many cards and sore's off the whole school. But soon it came to the day when they were leaving.  
  
They had just finished the feast; Piper, Phoebe and Paige all stood out the front talking to the teachers. Piper was holding Wyatt's hand and carrying Patty, Phoebe had Jordan and Paige had Melinda.  
  
"Thanks for all your help, guys" Piper said to Dumbledore, Andrew and Snape. "You're not so bad after all" everyone could tell Piper had been forced to say that.  
  
"Not so bad yourself" Dumbledore Replied and shook each of their hands.  
  
While Piper and Paige went off to thank the other teachers, Dumbledore took Phoebe aside to talk to her.  
  
"Yes, Albus?" Phoebe asked, juggling Jordan between arms.  
  
"I am going to offer you a full time job" Dumbledore answered gently.  
  
"What? I can't. It break up the power of three" Phoebe stuttered.  
  
"Ok. It's your call" Dumbledore walked back over to the group.  
  
Phoebe spun around and watched them. Paige was hugging some lady teacher and was on the verge of tears. She then looked down at Jordan.  
  
Paige turned to Andrew. "Well looks like this is goodbye" Andrew nodded and they hugged.  
  
"I'm really sorry about Nick" Andrew said as they broke apart. Andrew bent down to Paige's level and kissed her. A large OOOOOO erupted from the students. Paige and Andrew laughed as they pulled apart.  
  
Piper and Paige walk over to Phoebe "Ready to go, sis?" 


	28. Departure

Chapter twenty - Nine ~ Departure  
  
Phoebe looked over to Paige and Piper. She opened her mouth and started to speak softly. "I'm.I'm staying Piper"  
  
"Huh?" Piper asked, leaning in to hear better.  
  
"I'm staying. Dumbledore gave me a job offer"  
  
Paige, Piper stood in shock. "Wha-What? Why?" Piper stuttered.  
  
"It's for Jordan, after Nick, I just can't bear to lose her" Phoebe replied, avoiding eye contact.  
  
Paige and Piper just stood there, not knowing what to do. "What about us?"  
  
Phoebe shrugged "you always wanted a normal life free of magic, maybe breaking up the charmed ones will make that come true"  
  
"Not the damn charmed ones. Hello we are you sisters, remember?"  
  
Phoebe looked away from them "I don't know"  
  
* * * *  
  
Piper stared at the pregnancy test she had just taken. It read positive. Deep down she knew that the baby was evil, she just hoped it was Leo's.  
  
She stared into space, deep in thought.  
  
(THE END. MAY DO SQUEAL) 


End file.
